


A Tsumy Situation

by pavs1415



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness, tsum tsum
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavs1415/pseuds/pavs1415
Summary: Después de una confrontación con el Dr. Doom, Steve Rogers queda en un estado que nunca antes había experimentado. Lo único que puede hacer ahora es confiar en Tony Stark para que lo devuelva a la normalidad.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	A Tsumy Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Tsumy Situation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997407) by [Cena316AA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cena316AA/pseuds/Cena316AA). 



El clima era soleado y el cielo estaba despejado de nubes. Era tranquilo ahí arriba con muy poca actividad (hubo un pequeño incidente con aves unos pocos kilómetros atrás). Todo esto era bueno para Tony Stark y su pasajero mayor. Cualquier cosa diferente los habría retrasado aún más.

"¿Cómo está la brisa, Cap?"

A través de su traje, la voz de Tony sonaba bastante robótica. Si no hubiera sido testigo de la transformación repentina, Steve habría pensado que era un robot. Un caparazón metálico vacío de vida humana. Incluso ahora, todavía tenía sus dudas. Steve Rogers no le dejaría pasar a Tony el haberlo engañado con alguna forma de holograma u otra creación tecnológica que ni siquiera intentaría comprender. El hombre era básicamente un mago. Solo que, en lugar de engaños, usaba ciencia.

"Se siente como el comienzo de un huracán en lugar de una brisa. ¿Crees que podrías frenar un poco?" Steve tuvo que gritar para que Tony lo escuchara a través de los fuertes vientos. Había subido al traje de Iron Man antes, y había llegado a la conclusión de que nunca se acostumbraría.

"No se puede hacer. Más lento y quizás no lleguemos a tiempo. Intenta no congelarte allí. No querría otro Capipaleta en mis manos".

"Hilarante", dijo Steve con su cara vuelta piedra.

Hacía frío aquí, pero la vista era genial. Aun así, preferiría poder disfrutar de este paisaje a través de una ventana de un jet de SHIELD. Al menos entonces sus nudillos no se volverían blancos por agarrarse al frío traje de hierro volando a quién-sabe-cuántas-millas-por-hora.

Sin embargo, no tenían tiempo para eso. El Dr. Stephen Strange había llegado demasiado rápido para que procesaran lo que les dijo. Incluso ahora, Steve estaba pensando exactamente cómo se enfrentarían contra Vincent von Doom. Dr. Doom. Sí. A él se enfrentarían.

"Ese es el lugar". Tony aminoró la velocidad hasta que estuvieron sobre un edificio de cemento, la mitad estaba derrumbada.

Steve miró hacia abajo. El lugar parecía desierto. "¿Estás seguro?"

"A menos que mi tecnología me esté fallando, este es el lugar". Lentamente, Tony se acercó al costado del techo que no parecía que fuera a colapsar si una pluma caía sobre él. "Abajo".

Steve saltó de su espalda y aterrizó con un suave ruido sordo sobre el concreto que se desmoronaba. Buscó señales de vida, pero estaba completamente vacío. Escuchó un pequeño sonido y se volvió para ver a Tony que ya estaba a su lado.

"¿Deberíamos?" Dijo Tony mientras hacía un gesto con un brazo para que Steve lo guiara.

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí..." Steve se acercó al borde que conducía al edificio. Tan pronto como encontró el equilibrio adecuado, bajó. Estaba más oscuro de lo que esperaba teniendo en cuenta que el sol todavía estaba en sus etapas más fuertes.

Una luz ilumino desde atrás de él. Se giró para ver el traje de Iron Man emitiendo un rayo de luz desde su pecho.

"Gracias", dijo Steve.

"Cualquier cosa por ti, cariño".

"Solo vámonos".

Steve se alejó rápidamente, pero Tony logró captar la formación de una pequeña sonrisa. Él era demasiado fácil.

El suelo que se había derrumbado lograba que las paredes hicieran eco con los sonidos que hacían sus pies cuando destrozaban los escombros que quedaban de lo que causó la caída de este edificio.

Un sonido los rodeó y Steve instintivamente intentó agarrar su escudo. Tony giró su cuerpo hacia el ruido. La luz cayó sobre un grupo de grandes ratas, sus ojos brillaban. Se escaparon en direcciones separadas apresurándose para encontrar seguridad.

Steve dejó caer su mano lejos de su escudo, dejando escapar un suspiro.

"Sabes... si tienes demasiado miedo, siempre puedes sostener mi mano", bromeó Tony.

"Cállate".

Siguieron caminando por el decadente edificio, con cuidado de no revelar su presencia a lo que estaba al acecho en las sombras. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo cuando uno de ellos brillaba más que un árbol de Navidad y el otro aplastaba el suelo debajo de él con cada paso que daba.

"Cap, ¿estás... estás viendo lo que estoy viendo?"

"Sí, en realidad, lo estoy".

El camino (o la falta de) los había llevado a un corredor aún más oscuro. Comparado con el resto del edificio, esta parte no sufrió daños. De hecho, parecía como si hubiera sido reconstruido recientemente. Los dos hombres se habían detenido en seco, y ahora estaban uno al lado del otro intercambiando miradas.

"¿Las órdenes del capitán?"

Steve, decidido a detener a Doom, miró hacia el corredor que tenía delante. "Vamos". Lideró el camino.

El piso también era diferente aquí. El desmoronamiento bajo sus pies se detuvo, y no había escombros ni polvo. Esto fue definitivamente construido recientemente.

"Tony, hay-"

"Lo sé".

Incluso a través de la máscara de hierro, Steve pudo distinguir la decisión y la convicción en la voz de Tony. No había vuelta atrás para ninguno de ellos. O averiguan qué está pasando exactamente aquí o mueren intentándolo. Steve estaba pensando eso, y sabía que Tony también lo estaba. Acababan de hacer un voto no verbal.

Sus pocos minutos de caminata finalmente dieron sus frutos. Una tenue luz anaranjada los saludó desde unos pocos metros al norte. Los dos hombres colocaron sus espaldas contra la fría pared y lentamente se dirigieron hacia allí. Tony apagó el modo de linterna de su traje. Ahora, confiando en la tenue luz que tenían delante, examinaron el espacio abierto.

Era un laboratorio. El gran tamaño tomó a Tony por sorpresa. No esperaba algo tan grande escondido en un lugar como este. Desde el exterior, el edificio parecía una pequeña prisión, incapaz de albergar ni siquiera una habitación del tamaño de un pequeño gimnasio, pero ver esto... Por otra parte, eso es lo que hacía de esté el escondite perfecto. Incluso Tony, que tenía todo el poder tecnológico y las capacidades que el mundo tenía para ofrecer, había tenido problemas para encontrar la ubicación de dicho laboratorio por sí mismo. Entonces, fue bueno que Stephen Strange hubiera visitado la Torre de los Vengadores. Aun así, Tony deseó haber traído algo de respaldo. Lástima que los únicos presentes en ese momento eran Peter (que todavía era nuevo en esta odisea de ser un superhéroe) y Scott (que era incluso peor que Peter en eso). Los otros estaban en otra misión, y Vision quedó a cargo de la Torre de los Vengadores (Tony no confiaba en Scott).

Entonces, ahora solo eran él y Steve. Este emparejamiento era cada vez más frecuente. Por alguna razón, Steve y él eran los que siempre terminaban en líos como este. La vida simplemente amaba jugar con Tony.

Entraron en la habitación. Maquinaria y equipo que Steve no conocía decoraban las paredes y las esquinas.

"No hay nadie aquí", dijo Steve.

"Gracias, Capitán Obvio". Con solo apretar un botón, la máscara desapareció de la cara de Tony y se retiró en los recovecos del traje. "Estupendo. Simplemente genial".

"Deberíamos mirar alrededor. Mira para qué es esto. Creo que puedes resolverlo".

"Se ven como una especie de cámara. Del tipo en la que guardas especímenes vivos".

"¿Gente?" Después de todo lo que había pasado, nada sorprendía a Steve.

"Quizás. O también animales, plantas o..." Tony caminó alrededor de la habitación dejando que sus dedos, ya sin guantes, rozaran las superficies metálicas y de vidrio de los contenedores. Se dirigió a una pequeña mesa y examinó los papeles esparcidos por la superficie. Los miró en silencio antes de terminar su frase, "... cerebros". Dejó que su voz se apagara.

Steve se volvió hacia él. "Que-"

Un fuerte sonido estrepitoso interrumpió a mitad de la pregunta de Steve. El agua brotó de uno de los contenedores después de que una gran parte del techo rompiera a través de su superficie de vidrio. A su alrededor, fragmentos de vidrio y cemento volaban de todas direcciones. Steve ya tenía su escudo en la mano. Protegiéndose contra los escombros que caían.

"¡Rogers!"

Se giró hacia la voz y corrió por la habitación, evadiendo más de los restos en el proceso. No se detuvo hasta que sintió el fuerte agarre familiar. Tony estaba en modo traje completo una vez más.

"¿Estás bien?" Tony le preguntó.

Un pedazo de vidrio lo había rozado causando que una gota de sangre cayera por su mejilla, pero aún estaba al cien por cien. "¿Qué pasó?" Steve se dio cuenta de que no tenía que perder tiempo respondiendo a la pregunta de Tony. Esto era algo que disfrutaba al trabajar con Tony Stark: ambos conocían bien al otro, por lo que a veces la comunicación verbal no era necesaria. Hacía las cosas más fáciles.

"Es él". Tony estaba concentrado en algo frente a ellos, cerca de donde Steve acababa de ser aplastado hace unos segundos.

Steve miró hacia arriba.

Doom.

"Sí".

Steve no se había dado cuenta de que había dicho el nombre del Dr. Doom en voz alta, tal vez no lo había hecho, pero la respuesta de Tony lo revitalizó. Agarró el escudo en su mano y se preparó para luchar.

"¿Qué es todo esto, Victor? ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Mi nombre es Dr. Doom, y esta es su caída, Capitán".

"¡Cap! Su cabeza".

Steve vio los cables que salían de debajo de la máscara de plata de Doom. Colgaban de su cuello y se conectaban a algo que estaba pegado a su espalda.

"Bonitos ojos tienes ahí, Stark. Sí, esta es mi creación más reciente".

"Oh, tiempo del monólogo del chico malo. Mi favorito. Escuchémoslo, Doomsy". Tony observó las estadísticas de su traje. La caída de escombros había causado un contratiempo menor, pero no se había hecho ningún daño real. Estaba listo para la pelea. Preparó sus repulsores en caso de un ataque repentino.

"He fortalecido las capacidades de mi mente. Estos cables, ya ves, están conectados a mi armadura. Para operarlo, solo tengo que ajustar mi enfoque al objeto del deseo", su mano derecha extendida apuntaba a una de las gigantescas placas de cemento que casi habían aplastado a Steve hace un par de minutos, "y usando solo mis pensamientos, Puedo convertirlo en cualquier cosa que desee". Un rayo salió disparado de su brazo metálico. La losa de cemento desapareció.

No. No se fue. Se había convertido en un trozo de carbón.

"Con mi mente, no hay límites para mi poder". Dirigió su brazo hacia una de las cámaras de vidrio y, con otro rayo, estalló en llamas. Volvió su atención a los dos Vengadores. "¡No hay nada que no pueda lograr!". Levantó el brazo y lo apuntó a Steve.

Los pies de Steve se movieron por su cuenta y la pared detrás de él desapareció. Si Doom era peligroso antes, este nuevo poder lo hacía más amenazador.

"¡¿Cap?!"

"¡Tony! Tenemos que quitárselo". Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero no tenía otros planes.

Tony pasó junto a Steve y se encontró cara a cara con Doom. "Oye, Doomsy, bebé. ¿Qué hay de convertir esa pequeña roca de allí en una hamburguesa con queso? Tengo un poco de hambre".

Con un gruñido, Doom levantó su puño cerrado e hizo contacto con la armadura de Tony. "Hablas demasiado".

Tony cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe. "Obviamente no has conocido al niño araña". Revisó sus estadísticas de nuevo. Todo funcionaba correctamente. Si no se hubiera alejado en el último segundo, su traje se habría dañado gravemente.

"¡Tony!"

Levantó la vista para ver a Steve corriendo hacia él. "Estoy bien. Sólo... mantenlo ocupado".

"Tienes un plan".

"¿Cuándo tengo un plan?"

La atención de Doom estaba ahora en Tony. "Supongo que primero me desharé de ti". Levantó el brazo y Tony pudo ver que el rayo comenzaba a cargarse.

Steve arrojó su escudo como si fuera un frisbee. Rozó a Doom en el hombro. No fue suficiente para causar ningún daño, pero fue suficiente para distraerlo. Rugió de frustración y se dirigió hacia Steve, con el brazo ya apuntando al primer Vengador.

"Oye, ¡cara de metal!"

Doom se dio la vuelta.

"Parece que has sido un chico malo".

El trozo de carbón lo atacó con una velocidad increíble y lo golpeó en el centro de la frente, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Sintió que algo se conectaba con sus rodillas, y se dobló, arrodillándose como si rezara a una fuerza invisible.

Siguiendo rápidamente el ataque de Tony, Steve se lanzó hacia Doom para derribarlo. Sin dudarlo, alcanzó la máscara de Doom, pero su brazo fue interceptado. Los dedos de hierro se cerraron fuertemente alrededor de él. A cualquier persona normal se le habrían roto todos los huesos del brazo, lo que lo hacía feliz de no ser "una persona normal". Con su mano libre, tomó la máscara, pero se detuvo cuando vio el rayo frente a él.

"Es hora de decir adiós, capitán." El rayo brillaba en la máscara plateada, y Steve estaba seguro de que estaba sonriendo detrás de ella.

Utilizando parte de su extremo atletismo, Steve pateó el brazo. El rayo golpeó el techo causando que cayeran más escombros. Aprovechó la pequeña distracción para liberarse del dominio de Doom. Al ver su escudo a pocos pies de distancia, se lanzó hacia él, pero no antes de que Doom lo agarrara del pie izquierdo. Steve conectó un gancho derecho en Doom y logró soltarse. Salió corriendo y se lanzó por su escudo.

"¿ _Parece que has sido un chico malo_? ¿De verdad, Stark?", Dijo mientras estaba de pie junto a su compañero.

"Era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. No es tan fácil como parece".

"¿Cualquier cosa?"

"Bueno", el tono de Tony cambió a uno más serio, "él ha estado usando el mismo brazo cada vez que intenta pulverizar o cambiar algo, lo que significa que su cerebro solo está conectado a esa parte de su armadura. Puede que no haya tenido tiempo suficiente para expandir su alcance. Probablemente estaba trabajando en eso cuando llegamos sin ser invitados".

"Sí, bueno, no me siento culpable por eso. ¿Entonces? ¿Apuntamos a su brazo derecho?"  
  
“Apuntamos al reactor en la palma de su mano. Déjamelo a mí. Tú, distráelo". Con eso, Tony salió corriendo.

"Distracción, eh. No debería ser tan difícil". Usando su pie derecho, Steve catapultó el escudo hacia su parte frontal y se abalanzó sobre el enemigo que tenía delante. Examinó las acciones de Doom y, efectivamente, ese mismo brazo derecho era el que estaba levantando. Steve esperó hasta que el rayo se volvió más brillante y, justo antes de ser liberado, arrojó el escudo en la palma de la mano de hierro forjado de Doom.

“¡ACK!” El escudo había golpeado el centro del reactor y había detenido el rayo en camino. Y, en un momento de vacilación, el Capitán América le había dado un puñetazo en el pecho. Podía sentirlo incluso a través de su armadura y fue incapaz de recuperar el equilibrio. Doom cayó a través de una de las cámaras de vidrio con un fuerte golpe y se deslizó hasta el piso mientras los restos de vidrio lo acompañaban en el frío suelo.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

Doom levantó la vista para ver a Tony flotando sobre él. Levantó el brazo derecho listo para disparar, pero Iron Man fue más rápido.

Tony aterrizó en el suelo a pocos pies de distancia de su oponente caído. Usando los reactores en sus palmas, propulsó un bloque de cemento hacia Doom. La velocidad alcanzó su punto máximo cuando se estrelló contra la mano extendida de Doom. La sala se llenó con la fuerte colisión.

"Parece que has terminado, Doom". Tony se acercó a Victor Doom, cuyo brazo derecho yacía a su lado. Escuchó un sonido que emanaba del hombre caído. Al principio, Tony pensó que era una de las cámaras de vidrio listas para explotar, pero cuando se acercó, se dio cuenta de que era el sonido del Dr. Doom riéndose. "¿Qué es tan divertido?" Se detuvo en seco.

La risa continuó.

"Honestamente, esperaba una batalla más difícil", continuó Tony. "Me fue más difícil vencer a la etapa 6 en ese juego de tsum tsum".

“¿Tsum tsum?” Estaban luchando contra el enemigo más poderoso que tenían los Vengadores, y Tony lograba incluir algunas bromas ingeniosas. "Tony...”

"¿Qué, Steve? Ese juego es duro. A veces tienes tantos tsum tsums y ninguna coincidencia, y eso te afecta a ti".

"No creo que sea tan difícil". Steve había tratado de decir esto en voz baja, pero la mirada que le dirigió Tony le dijo que había salido más fuerte de lo esperado.

"Tony Stark". El sonido de su nombre pronunciado por Doom hizo que el pelo en el borde de su cuello se levantara. "No me sorprende que lo hayas resuelto. De hecho, me hubiera decepcionado bastante si no fuera así".

"Entonces, estás feliz de que te pateara el trasero".

Más risas brotaron de detrás de la máscara de Doom. La piel de Tony se erizó. "Todavía no ha terminado". Antes de que terminara su oración, Doom levantó su brazo izquierdo. El rayo ya estaba cargado.

"¡TONY!" Steve corrió hacia su aliado, sus instintos guiándolo.

Instintivamente, Tony levantó sus propios brazos listo para disparar, pero Doom ya había disparado.

☆☆☆☆☆

Tony pasó silenciosamente por las puertas corredizas de la Torre de los Vengadores. Mirando a su alrededor, se dirigió con cuidado hacia el ascensor. Nadie parecía estar en el vestíbulo, lo que era una buena noticia para él.

Las luces del ascensor se encendieron, y esperó a que las puertas metálicas se abrieran. Cuando lo hicieron, se aseguró de que nadie más lo ocupara y entró. Presionó el botón del piso superior, donde estaba ubicado su espacio vital, y esperó impacientemente a que terminara el viaje.

El camino hacia arriba nunca había parecido más largo para Tony, así que, cuando finalmente llegó allí, se lanzó por las puertas casi chocando con su I.A. convertido en Vengador, Visión.

"Buenas noches señor. ¿Cómo fue su misión?"

Tony metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. "Oh tú sabes. Lo mismo de siempre".

"Parece que ha sufrido algunas lesiones", dijo Vision al darse cuenta de los nuevos cortes en las mejillas de Tony.

"Está bien, visión. Sólo voy a refrescarme". 

"Pero, señor..."

Tony ya se dirigía por el pasillo que conducía a su hogar personal. Él le diría a Visión sobre la situación más tarde.... tal vez. En este momento tenía otros asuntos que atender.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se apoyó contra ella. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio como lo hace un adolescente cuando regresa a casa después de su toque de queda.

Utilizando el dorso de su mano izquierda para limpiar parte de la sangre y el sudor que goteaba por su rostro, Tony buscó en su bolsillo con la otra. Suave y lentamente, sacó lo que quedaba de Steve Rogers.

Repitió el final de la confrontación en su mente. Había ocurrido tan repentinamente que solo podía recordar partes y fragmentos de ella. Recordó a Doom alzando su brazo izquierdo. Recordó a Steve empujándolo fuera del camino. Steve... tomando el tiro que estaba destinado para él. Y entonces...

☆☆☆☆☆

La explosión resultante había causado que el resto del techo se derrumbara sobre ellos. El polvo y el hormigón llenaban el aire a su alrededor. El no podía ver. Como un ciego, Tony usó el sentido del tacto para sortear este ambiente desconocido. "¡Capitán!" Gritó, pero nadie respondió. No hay manera de que Steve sucumbiera a algo tan simple como un rayo de luz. Por otra parte, el Dr. Doom era un ser increíble. "¡Steve!"

"¿Tony?"

Tony se detuvo en seco. ¿Estaba oyendo cosas?

"¡Tony!"

No, ese era definitivamente él. "Cap, ¿dónde estás?"

"Estoy aquí".

La voz sonaba muy lejos, entonces, ¿cómo podría estar _aquí_?

Por fin, los escombros comenzaron a despejarse y el polvo se asentó. Podía distinguir la situación ahora. Doom se había ido, eso es seguro. Probablemente escapó durante la conmoción. El sol estaba más bajo, pero había suficiente luz entrando ahora que el techo era inexistente. Ninguna de las cámaras de vidrio había sobrevivido a la destrucción subsiguiente, y el laboratorio se había reducido a nada más que ruinas.

Sin embargo, lo que no pudo ver fue a Steve. Tony siguió caminando, removiendo grandes losas de concreto en su búsqueda del Capitán.

"¡TONYTONYTONYTONY!"

Tony se congeló a medio paso. "¿Cap?" Steve había sonado muy lejos y, todavía... cerca. 

"¡Por amor de Dios, Tony! Casi me pisas".

"¿Eh?" Tony dio un paso atrás y miró hacia abajo. La vista que lo saludó no era lo que había esperado. Lo estudió cuidadosamente, no creyendo lo que estaba presenciando ante él. Y, entonces, se echó a reír.

☆☆☆☆☆

"¡Deja de reír!"

"No puedo evitarlo". Examinó la pequeña felpa del tamaño de la palma de su mano. "Eres tan lindo".

"¡Cállate! No es gracioso".

La voz resonante de una criatura tan pequeña hizo que Tony se riera aún más fuerte. "Para. Mis costados... ¡Oh! Me voy a morir". Luchó por respirar a través de su terrible risa.

Steve dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota. "Solo bájame".

Con suavidad, Tony dejó a Steve en la mesa de café en medio de su propia sala de estar. Steve estiró sus diminutas piernas y brazos. La forma en que sus miembros anatómicamente incorrectos podrían soportar su gran cuerpo no tenía sentido para él, pero, por el momento, estaba satisfecho de que todavía podía moverse por su cuenta. Todavía estaba en su uniforme de Capitán América, y su escudo descansaba sobre su espalda (era inamovible; Tony había tratado de quitárselo en vano).

"¿Por qué crees que te convirtió en un tsum tsum?"

"Podría tener algo que ver con nuestras pequeñas bromas de antes. Mencionó que el rayo estaba controlado por sus pensamientos. Él podría haber estado pensando en tsum tsums. Honestamente, me alegro de no haber sido pulverizado".

"No, sí. Yo también. Esto es mucho más lindo". Tony extendió su dedo índice con la intención de darle unas palmaditas al indefenso tsum tsum, pero a cambio recibió una mordida. "¡Ouch!" Se chupó el dedo herido. "Kinky". Miró hacia abajo para ver a Steve mirándolo con sus ojos negros y brillantes, y, una vez más, la risa se apoderó de él.

En lugar de quejarse, Steve dejó que las risas se apagaran.

Tony se secó las lágrimas que se formaban en la esquina de sus ojos. "Lo siento lo siento. Es solo... bueno, tú eres... demasiado adorable". Se sentó en el sofá frente a la mesa de café.

"Tenemos que encontrar la manera de devolverme a la normalidad".

"¿Estás seguro de que deberíamos hacer eso? Quiero decir, podríamos dejarte así. En serio, me gustas más de esta manera".

"¡Tony!"

"Está bien, está bien, está bien. Podría pedirle a Visión que..."

"¡No! No, no involucres a los demás. Si corremos la voz de que estoy -incapacitado- podríamos arriesgarnos a que los enemigos vean esto como una debilidad. Con la mayoría de los Vengadores fuera, no podemos arriesgarnos así. Además, Doom cree que estoy muerto. Podríamos usar eso a nuestro favor".

"Entonces, solo te mantenemos escondido aquí hasta que descubra cómo devolverte a la normalidad o encontramos a Doom".

"Sí".

"Bien. Tú eres el líder".

Tony no parecía convencido, pero al menos lo estaba escuchando, y eso es todo lo que Steve necesitaba en este momento. Si alguien podía sacarlo de esta situación, era Tony Stark. Mientras tanto, tendría que aprender a operar en este cuerpo abultado. Se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos antes de tropezar, sus extremidades se extendieron y su barriga golpeó suavemente la parte superior de la madera.

Steve no tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para ver que Tony estaba reprimiendo su risa (y fallando). Su rostro enrojeció, y lo enterró en la mesa antes de que Tony pudiera verlo. Esperaba que esto se arreglara pronto.

☆☆☆☆☆

Ahora estaban en el sótano de la Torre de los Vengadores. O lo que se conocía como _Laboratorio de Stark._ Steve había estado aquí muchas veces antes, pero parecía mucho más grande ahora que tenía el tamaño de la mano de un niño pequeño.

"Tony..." Habían estado aquí por horas, y Steve estaba seguro de que el tiempo ahora incluía un _A.M_.

"Sólo un minuto", dijo Tony sin un momento de pausa. Continuó trabajando en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

Steve disfrutaba viendo a Tony trabajando en su laboratorio. Era como si todos los rasgos que lo hacían Tony Stark fueran transferidos a sus creaciones. Sus movimientos irradiaban confianza. Sus órdenes verbales eran exactas y al punto. Sus métodos eran únicos y bien calculados. Era como si literalmente se estuviera derramando a si mismo en su trabajo. Era increíble.

"Hecho". Tony colocó su producto terminado frente a Steve. Al principio, Steve no podía decir qué era. Parecía una jaula de madera, pero luego se dio cuenta de que había tela dentro. "Esto es-"

"Es una cuna tsum tsum", dijo Tony con la sonrisa que da un niño después de mostrar su regalo hecho a mano. "Mueves esta palanca aquí con tu lindo y pequeño brazo, y..." Con un clip, Tony movió la palanca hacia arriba y el lado cerca de Steve se deslizó hacia abajo, "¡listo! Hice la parte inferior más baja para que puedas entrar y salir con facilidad. Y, simplemente levanta el costado hasta que se trabe en su lugar", él hizo exactamente eso, "y tienes tu pequeña cuna de vuelta. Ahora puedes dormir tranquilo sin caerte".

Steve miró el artilugio que tenía delante. Era increíble que hubiera hecho esto mientras trabajaba en un suero para contrarrestar la tsumificación de Doom, pero había algo malo en esto.

"No soy un bebé", dijo Steve directamente.

"Lo sé, pero-"

"Tony. Estaría bien durmiendo en la mesa. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar-" Steve se estaba alejando de Tony, pero, de alguna manera, sus dos extremidades traseras se habían cruzado en el proceso y se cayó hacia adelante.

"¿Qué decías?" Tony bromeó.

Steve dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota mientras yacía tendido sobre la mesa. Un segundo después, se sintió levantado. Sus miembros regordetes colgaban debajo de él. Su rostro enrojeció. No estaba acostumbrado a que las personas lo cargaran. Incluso en su forma tsumificada se sentía incómodo.

Suavemente, Tony colocó a Steve en su nueva cuna. Se aseguró de poner su cara en la almohada. Su tamaño complementaba perfectamente la cabeza redondeada de Steve. "Oh, casi lo olvido". Tony fue a su lugar de trabajo y regresó con una especie de cuadrado azul.

Steve observó cómo Tony envolvía la tela rectangular sobre su regordete y ovalado cuerpo. Examinó la manta. "¿De verdad?" La manta era azul con imágenes repetidas del escudo rojo y blanco del Capitán América decorándola.

"Pensé que sería un buen toque", Tony se encogió de hombros.

Steve se movió en su nueva cama. Por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, era bastante cómoda, y rápidamente sucumbió a su agotamiento.

A medida que la respiración de Steve se volvió rítmica, Tony continuó trabajando en posibles formas de contrarrestar lo que le había sucedido a Steve. La conclusión más lógica fue que el rayo de Doom de alguna manera reorganizó el ADN de Steve. En ese caso, tendría que encontrar una manera de secuenciarlo para que el Tsum Tsum Steve se transformara de nuevo en el Steve humano. También existía la posibilidad de que el rayo de Doom proyectara un veneno o una sustancia química que degradara a Steve, lo que significaría que Tony tendría que encontrar el antídoto para combatirlo. El suero en el que estaba trabajando estaba casi terminado. Pero, él necesitaría un sujeto de prueba. Desafortunadamente para él, Steve era el único humano que había estado en el extremo receptor de este rayo en particular. Pero...

Tony colocó el trozo de carbón en la bandeja experimental. Como científico, estaba en su repertorio tomar siempre cualquier evidencia que pudiera ayudar en la experimentación. Y, este trozo de carbón fue otro resultado de la cosa de rayos de Doom. Por supuesto, para empezar, nunca fue humano, pero era mejor que trabajar con nada. Al menos con esto podría tener una idea de dónde se encontraba.

Rompió un trozo de carbón y lo colocó bajo su microscopio. Luego, con un gotero, roció el fragmento con dos gotas de su suero.

Nada sucedió por un tiempo, y él iba a volver al punto de partida, cuando notó una ondulación en el bulto. Parecía que algo estaba tratando de escapar. Tony se acercó al microscopio observando el efecto cuidadosamente. Entonces...

Una fuerte explosión llenó la habitación mientras el humo envolvía todo el laboratorio.

Estallando en un ataque de tos, Tony usó sus manos para palpar alrededor. Sus dedos golpearon los botones del ventilador del escritorio que mantenía y apretaron el botón: máxima velocidad. El humo comenzó a despejarse, y rápidamente se acercó a Steve.

"¿Steve?"

Había estado en medio de un sueño cuando ocurrió la explosión. Se despertó con un sobresalto y en un estado de leve pánico que le hizo rodar sobre su espalda. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que sus ojos estaban abiertos y que no podía ver nada. ¿Se había quedado ciego? Además, todo parecía gigantesco. Intentó moverse, pero no parecía poder volverse ni sentarse. Se sentía como una tortuga acostada sobre su espalda. Movió frenéticamente sus brazos y piernas solo para darse cuenta de que no tenía manos ni pies. Cerró los ojos, agitó las extremidades, y comenzó a gritar por ayuda.

Así es como Tony lo encontró. Tony lo vio agitarse y pedir ayuda por unos segundos. "Tan... lindo” Tony recogió del pánico a Steve y lo acunó en su palma. "Lo siento por eso. El suero, uh, no... funcionó."

Tomó un momento antes de que Steve pudiera registrar lo que se le estaba diciendo. Entonces recordó su situación. Dr. Doom. Rayo. Tsum tsum. Eso lo resumió bastante. Dejó escapar un suspiro tranquilo. "Está bien".

Tony lo volvió a colocar en su cuna y lo arropó de nuevo. "Intentaré ser más silencioso".

Steve ya estaba roncando ligeramente.

☆☆☆☆☆

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Intentó frotarlos, pero sus patas delanteras regordetas no pudieron llegar tan lejos. Permaneció inmóvil durante un rato preguntándose qué lo había despertado. El sonido de herramientas respondió a su pregunta.

"¿Tony?"

Oyó el ruido de papeles y el tintineo de herramientas. Luego, el suave ruido de pasos cuando Tony se acercó a él.

"Hola, pequeño Cap. ¿Dormiste bien?" Tony se agachó en su cuna improvisada y levantó a Steve por su escudo. Lo colocó en un lugar despejado en la mesa junto a su espacio de trabajo.

Un pequeño bostezo escapó del todavía somnoliento Steve, y Tony reaccionó rápidamente. Palmeó la parte superior de la cabeza de Steve con el dedo y pronunció, "lindo".

Steve sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera sacudir el dedo fuera del él. Funcionó. Caminó por el espacio despejado y observó el desorden delante de él. Había papeles dispersos y equipos tanto sobre como debajo de la mesa. La ropa de Tony estaba cubierta de manchas, y su cabello estaba revuelto y sucio. Parecía cansado. "¿Has estado despierto toda la noche?"

"No, bueno, sí, bueno... no exactamente. Me quedé dormido mientras esperaba que esto-", tomó un tubo de ensayo lleno de algún tipo de líquido rosado y burbujeante, "-hirviera. Pero, aparte de eso, estuve... bastante despierto toda la noche, sí".

"Tony...”

Allí estaba. El tono decepcionado de Steve de nuevo. Solo decía su nombre en ese tono, pero nunca dejaba de enfurecerlo. "No te preocupes por eso, Cap. He pasado muchas noches sin dormir antes".

"Sí, ¿y cómo resultaron?"

Reflexionando sobre sus malas acciones pasadas, Tony se apartó de la conversación y se enterró en su trabajo.

"Tony...”

"¡Estoy haciendo esto por ti, Steve!" Su movimiento repentino lanzó algunos de los papeles al piso. "¿Quieres seguir siendo un tsum tsum para siempre o quieres que te ayude?". Le dio la espalda a Steve.

"Lo que quiero... Es que no te mates en el proceso. No tenemos que exagerar". Steve se acercó a él.

"No sabemos si esto es permanente. No sabemos si hay un límite de tiempo antes que tú... No sabemos nada. Ni siquiera sabemos si podemos deshacerlo. Tenemos que usar cada segundo que podamos". Tony se inclinó en la mesa usando las manos para apoyarse.

"Lo que suceda, me pasará a mí. No necesitamos derribarte conmigo”. Steve colocó su rechoncho brazo en la mano de Tony, pero fue incómodo para él estirarse tan lejos, así que optó por subir la mano de Tony en su lugar.

Sentir la suavidad del esponjoso cuerpo de Steve en su mano lo calmó. "Está bien". Él empujó suavemente a Steve fuera de él. "Tienes razón". Recogió algunos de los artículos que había dejado caer en su momentáneo ataque de rabia. "Voy a darme una ducha y luego saldremos a desayunar. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Claro". Steve le ofreció una sonrisa tamaño tsum tsum. "Te esperaré aquí".

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres acompañarme?", dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

La cara de Steve se sonrojó, y Tony lo vislumbró antes de que pudiera alejarse. "S-sólo apúrate. Me está dando hambre. No hemos comido nada desde el almuerzo de ayer".

"¡Lo haré!" Tony ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Con un pequeño suspiro, Steve dejó caer su cuerpo regordete. Enterró la cara en la mesa y dijo en voz baja: "¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto?"

☆☆☆☆☆

¿Qué había decidido el rayo? No pudo recordar cuáles fueron sus pensamientos finales antes de que el rayo golpeara a la plaga que es el Capitán América. Se había enfocado en convertirlo en ceniza mientras se preparaba para disparar ese rayo mortal, pero luego...

"¡Tony Stark!" Victor golpeó su puño en la mesa de metal. Estaba sentado en una silla grande y negra, con el brillo del monitor iluminando su rostro enmascarado.

Sí. Tony Stark. Ese imbécil se había infiltrado en su cerebro con sus comentarios sin sentido acerca de esos pequeños juguetes idiotas que parecían estar en todas partes a su alrededor. Esta sociedad capitalista vivía de elementos morónicos hechos para seres sin valor que no tenían nada mejor que ver con su tiempo y dinero, sino derrocharlos. ¡Eso le enfurecía! Este mundo se había rebajado hasta la adoración de entidades no vivas. Era como si la humanidad estuviera des-evolucionando. Necesitaban ser salvados. Necesitaban ser guiados. ¡Necesitaban un dios! Y, Doom iba a ser el único que les ofreciera la salvación que tan desesperadamente necesitaban.

Pero, todavía había una cosa en su camino.

Los Vengadores.

Si pudiera deshacerse de ellos uno por uno, se derrumbarían. Y, el objetivo perfecto sería el propio capitán. Ya lo tenía. Ahora, la pregunta era, ¿lo aplastó?... ¿O lo dejó ir?

Doom había estado meditando sobre esta pregunta desde que escapó de esas dos molestias y llegó a su guarida secreta. Odiaba este lugar, pero siempre terminaba de vuelta aquí. Era el único lugar que los Vengadores no habían descubierto.

"No importa. Incluso si sobrevivió, no hay nada que pueda hacer en ese patético estado". Doom se levantó de su silla y se abrió paso a través de la habitación. Usando su energía mística, abrió las grandes puertas de caoba que conducían a su laboratorio subterráneo. "Es hora de mejorar mi poder". Desapareció en el oscuro corredor.

☆☆☆☆☆

Steve salió del bolsillo del abrigo de Tony y se deslizó sobre el asiento de cuero del pasajero. "No había visto este coche antes"

"Lo obtuve hace... ¿treinta?... ¿cuarenta minutos?"

Los pequeños ojos de Steve se ensancharon. "¡¿Cómo?!"

"Trabajé mi magia".

Se conocen desde hace años, y Tony todavía lograba dejarlo asombrado. Steve caminó alrededor del asiento del pasajero. Se sentía atrapado aquí abajo y quería mirar por la ventana. Intentó trepar por la puerta del pasajero, pero sus miembros seguían deslizándose hacia abajo. Agotado, se acomodó en el lugar en el medio del asiento y se acostó.

Tony se giró para ver las travesuras del Steve Tsum Tsum. Sus pequeños brazos agitándose mientras trataba de subir la puerta lo tenían tan absorbido que casi choca con un automóvil que se aproximaba. Vio a Steve rendirse en su persecución de la ventana y dirigirse a su asiento. Sus ojos brillantes parecieron apagarse, y la pequeña sonrisa ya no estaba en su rostro. La vista de un triste tsum tsum hizo que Tony se sintiera mal. Y Tony odiaba sentirse mal. Agarró a Steve y lo colocó sobre su hombro izquierdo, el que estaba al lado de la ventana.

La cara de Steve se iluminó de inmediato. Se acomodó en el ancho hombro de Tony y disfrutó de la vista que se le presentaba. Fue bastante agradable.

Steve permaneció sentado en el hombro de Tony mientras caminaban por las concurridas calles de Nueva York. Intentó quedarse quieto para no atraer ninguna atención adicional.

"Está bien", dijo Tony. "Es Nueva York. A la gente no le importa".

Y tenía razón. Steve comenzó a analizar el mundo desde esta nueva perspectiva. Observó a la gente ocupada pasando junto a ellos, hablando por teléfonos celulares, o corriendo hacia algún destino desconocido.

"Aquí estamos". La pequeña campana sonó cuando Tony abrió la puerta. Entró y saludó a la camarera del restaurante casi vacío.

"¿Aquí?" Steve esperaba algo más elegante. Algo más... Stark.

"Los panqueques son buenos aquí", dijo Tony como si eso respondiera a todas las preguntas de Steve. Se acercó a una cabina en la parte trasera del restaurante y se deslizó hacia adentro. "¿Deseas algo, Cap?", colocó su palma abierta frente a Steve.

Steve caminó hacia la mano que le ofrecían y lo bajaron hasta que llegó a la mesa. "Realmente no. Solo tomaré lo que tú tomes".

Tony ordenó una gran fuente de desayuno y, desde allí, le ofreció pequeños trozos de su comida a Steve, quien devoró con avidez todo lo que tenía delante.

"¿Bueno?"

"Mmmm", dijo Steve con la boca llena de comida. Se lo tragó y añadió, "tenías razón. Los panqueques son buenos".

Tony le sonrió y terminó el resto de su comida.

Después de que terminaron, Tony dejó dinero en la mesa como propina. Luego agarró a Steve y lo recostó sobre el espacio en su hombro.

Durante el corto viaje de la mesa al hombro, Steve logró distinguir el dinero que Tony había colocado. 100 dólares. Había dejado una propina de 100 dólares por una comida de menos de 20 dólares. "Wow", susurró Steve. Tony realmente nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Se dirigieron de nuevo al coche. Cuando Tony ajustó su cinturón de seguridad, Steve saltó de su hombro al volante. Subió el volante hacia el tablero y se dirigió hacia el centro. Se volvió hacia Tony. “El cinturón de seguridad hace que sea un poco incómodo. También-", señaló hacia la ventana, "-vista más grande".

Tony se rió antes de decir, "eres realmente adorable", lo que hizo que Steve se sonrojara ligeramente.

"Cállate", dijo Steve mientras se giraba para disfrutar de la vista.

Condujeron durante el resto del día. Tony tuvo que comprar algunos ingredientes muy necesarios para su suero anti-tsumificación junto con algunos equipos más nuevos. Durante uno de sus recorridos, pasaron por un escaparate anunciando la venta de tsum tsums. Tony dio un paso atrás y vio la gran variedad de coloridos peluches ovalados. En medio del montón de tsum tsums de Disney, estaba puesta la sección Vengadores. El Capitán América parecía estar mirando directamente a los ojos de Tony rogándole que lo llevara a casa. Tony miró al vivo que descansaba sobre sus hombros. Lo estaba mirando de vuelta.

"No".

"Pero-"

Steve se apartó de él y Tony continuó su viaje de compras. "Voy a ordenar uno", dijo en voz baja.

Se detuvieron para almorzar en un camión de comida y continuaron con su ocupado día de compras. Steve permaneció sentado sobre el hombro de Tony todo el tiempo. Bueno, excepto en el coche.

Regresaron a casa para la cena. Tony había comprado algo para llevar en el camino de regreso, y se acomodaron en el laboratorio. Steve se subió a su cuna y se relajó. Había sido un día agotador. No tan agotador como una pelea con Doom agotador pero agotador, sin embargo.

A través de los barrotes de la cuna, observaba a Tony trabajar metódicamente, escribir algo, ordenar a su I.A. y trabajar de nuevo. "Deberías descansar un poco".

Sin apartar los ojos de su trabajo, Tony le aseguró que lo haría. "Solo necesito terminar esto y voy a cerrar los ojos".

Steve obligó a sus ojos medio cerrados a abrirse completamente. No se iría a dormir hasta que Tony lo hiciera. No quería que tuviera algún tipo de crisis mental en su nombre; sin embargo, el agotamiento lo agobiaba, y terminó dejándose llevar por un sueño tranquilo.

☆☆☆☆☆

Tony todavía estaba dormido cuando sintió un suave tirón en su oreja. "Qué...” Se despertó aturdido. Una hoja de papel estaba pegada a su mejilla izquierda, pero cayó cuando levantó la cara del escritorio. "Oh hombre. Me dormí aquí de nuevo. Esto no es bueno para mi cuello". Esta era la tercera noche en que se despertaba así. Se masajeó la nuca mientras estiraba la espalda en la silla. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Steve observándolo en silencio. Ahora se dio cuenta de lo que había sido ese tirón en su oreja. "¿Qué pasa, cariño?"

Steve no respondió a su comentario esta vez, sino que fue directo al punto. "Tu computadora estaba sonando, así que fui a ver qué era, y..."

Tony convocó un gran monitor como por arte de magia y comenzó a hurgar en el aire. La pantalla holográfica cambiaba con cada movimiento.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que Steve se transformó (ocho días para ser exactos), y ni un solo signo de Doom había aparecido. Pero ahora parecía...

"Es-" Steve había subido el brazo de Tony y había tomado su lugar en el hombro izquierdo de Tony.

Los ojos de Tony se ensancharon. "Doom", susurró como si el sonido puro de su nombre siendo mencionado invocara al villano.

Tony continuó con sus majestuosos trazos mientras anunciaba más información. Más pantallas aparecieron junto a la principal, y la atención de Tony se dividió entre ellas. "Uno de sus secuaces fue visto por aquí", usando su dedo, trazó un círculo alrededor de la ubicación, "y otro estaba aquí", otro círculo. "Doom mismo estaba aquí, lo que significa-"

La voz de Tony se fue apagando y Steve ya no podía distinguir lo que estaba diciendo. Incluso si pudiera distinguir sus murmullos, Steve probablemente no habría podido entenderlo. Pero, confiaba en Tony para decirle las partes importantes. Entonces, esperó a que su monólogo terminara.

Después de unos minutos de más sondeos y expresiones silenciosas, Tony maldijo en voz alta.

"¿Qué está mal?"

"Es Doom. ¿Ves estos lugares? Este contiene -cómo decirlo- los residuos de tecnología no deseada o que funciona mal. Este de aquí es un negocio que he visitado en varias ocasiones. Tengo la lista-”, se dirigió a una pantalla más pequeña, “-de los materiales comprados por uno de sus matones”.

"No lo entiendo".

"Todos los artículos que compró combinados con lo que lograron encontrar en ese cementerio tecnológico apuntan a él mejorando su poder".

"¿Te refieres a la cosa para leer mentes?"

"Exactamente".

"Tenemos que movernos".

Tony asintió en acuerdo. "¡Viernes!"

"¿Sí, señor?" La voz de la I.A. resonó a través del laboratorio.

"¿Está mi armadura lista?"

“Ha sido calibrada y reparada. Todos los sistemas funcionan correctamente", dijo la voz femenina.

"¿Trabajo de pintura?"

"Se ha aplicado una nueva capa".

"Vámonos. Oh, espera". Tony se volvió hacia su escritorio y agarró un objeto pequeño. Estaba en su bolsillo antes de que Steve pudiera verlo bien.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Un amuleto de la buena suerte", dijo Tony con una sonrisa. "Ahora vámonos. Tenemos que idear un plan primero. No quiero arriesgarme a convertirme en un tsum tsum. Tengo cosas que hacer".

☆☆☆☆☆

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan de batalla?", dijo Tony con la boca llena de comida.

Estaban en otro de los restaurantes favoritos de Tony. Éste estaba en su lista por su gran café. Steve estaba sentado frente a él tomando pequeños bocados de lo que pudiera agarrar del plato de Tony lleno de huevos revueltos, tocino, salchicha y jamón.

"Tal vez podríamos comenzar masticando con la boca cerrada". Dirigió su comentario a Tony.

Tony tragó. "De acuerdo mamá. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Cómo destruimos el mecanismo?"

"No podemos destruirlo hasta que me devuelva a la normalidad".

"Bueno, ¿y si no tenemos la oportunidad de que te convierta? ¿Qué pasa si mi espalda está contra la pared y él tiene sus pensamientos dirigidos directamente hacia mí? No te ofendas, pero no puedo confiar en ti cuando encajas en la palma de mi mano y estás hecho de pelusa".

"¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! No puedo evitar pensar que me metí en esta situación debido a-"

"¿A qué, Rogers? Eh ¿Qué?"

Steve vaciló. Se había detenido antes de añadir _ti_ , pero el daño era evidente. No había querido decir eso, pero la intensidad del momento lo había alcanzado. "Yo- no quise decir-"

"No. Se lo que quisiste decir. Escucha, puedo arreglarte. No necesitamos a Doom y su complejo de dios".

"Han pasado ocho días Tony, y tu salud ya se está deteriorando. ¿Cuánto dormiste la noche anterior?"

“¡Para con eso! Estoy bien. Puedo hacer esto".

"¿A qué costo, Tony?" La voz de Steve sonó más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

"Sabes que, no necesito esto. Ni siquiera puedes ayudarme a pelear contra el Dr. Doom. Simplemente estorbarás". Tony comenzó a deslizarse fuera de la cabina.

"Espera, Tony". Steve se acercó al borde de la mesa. "¡Tony!"

Tony vaciló. Luego se dio la vuelta. Cogió a Steve y lo colocó sobre su hombro. Fue un poco más áspero de lo habitual. Se dirigieron a su coche. Tony abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y colocó a Steve en el tablero. Luego cerró la puerta y cerró el auto. Steve se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¡Tony!"

Desde fuera, Tony lo miró. "Lo siento. Pero solo estarás en el camino".

"Víctor me puede devolver a la normalidad".

"¡ _Yo_ puedo devolverte a la normalidad _!_ Necesitamos destruir esa cosa. Necesitamos destruir a Doom. Puedo hacerlo”. Le dio la espalda a Steve. "Es hora de ponerse el traje". Con un clic a el brazalete en su muñeca, el traje de Iron Man envolvió su cuerpo. Fue rápido. Primero, sus jeans desaparecieron detrás de las placas de metal rojo y dorado, y luego su camisa negra rápidamente quedó envuelta por la estructura de hierro. Finalmente, su rostro se desvaneció detrás de la máscara de Iron Man y, sin mirar a Steve, despegó.

"¡Tony!" Steve comenzó frenéticamente buscando una salida. Tenía que llegar a Doom antes que Tony... de algún modo. Insatisfecho con la parte delantera del coche, se dirigió al asiento trasero. Tomó actos extremos de atletismo que eran casi imposibles para un cuerpo como el suyo para llegar allí. Examinó las ventanas y notó una pequeña grieta en una. ¡No estaba completamente cerrado! Tal vez podría pasar por allí. Subió al asiento trasero usando el cinturón de seguridad hasta que estuvo en el reposacabezas. Luego, saltó con la esperanza de que sus pequeñas extremidades pudieran sostenerse de la abertura. No lo hicieron. Comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo, pero, pensando rápidamente, usó sus dientes para sostenerse.

Permaneció en esa posición, presionado contra la ventana, durante unos segundos tratando de recuperar un poco de su fuerza, pero sus dientes empezaban a sentirse pesados. Estiró sus brazos regordetes, pero eran demasiado cortos. Usando sus piernas, intentó empujar su cuerpo hacia arriba a través de la grieta. Seguían deslizándose. Continuó agitándose frenéticamente hasta que...

Con un pequeño chasquido, su cabeza empujó por la ventana. Se agarró con sus brazos y empujó el resto de su cuerpo.

La siguiente parte de su plan no la había pensado completamente. A medida que su cuerpo salía, comenzó a caer. Aterrizó en la acera dura con un golpe suave. Por suerte para él, su nuevo cuerpo fue capaz de absorber fácilmente el impacto. Se puso de pie y continuó por el camino que Tony había tomado.

Su viaje lo llevó por un callejón oscuro. Todavía no tenía idea de cómo iba a llegar a Doom, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados para que Tony destruyera la que quizás era la única posibilidad que tenía de volver a la normalidad. Vio una escalera y decidió que una vista más alta podría ser beneficiosa. Utilizando una caja de cartón rasgada como palanca, agarró el primer peldaño y lentamente subió la escalera. Era mucho más difícil cuando el espacio entre cada peldaño era más que la longitud de todo su cuerpo.

Había llegado al primer piso del edificio, y necesitaba escalar unos dos más, cuando un siseo lo saludó. Levantó la vista y vio algo peludo delante de él. Siguió el pelaje marrón sucio con sus ojos y se encontró cara a cara con un gato callejero de ojos verdes.

El gato, con las garras hacia fuera, lanzó un golpe hacia Steve que esquivó saltando hacia atrás. Intentó dar otro paso atrás, pero ya estaba en la cornisa. Miró hacia abajo planeando llegar al peldaño debajo de él y perder a este depredador, pero el gato se aprovechó de este momentáneo lapso de distracción para agarrarlo. Con una fuerte bofetada, Steve se encontró cayendo una vez más.

Una vez en tierra, Steve salió corriendo. Sus miembros rechonchos no eran lo suficientemente rápidos, y el gato lo alcanzó rápidamente. Lanzó otro golpe con su pata. Steve logró salir del camino. Estaba jugando con él. El gato siguió golpeando, y él siguió saltando hacia atrás hasta que sintió la pared húmeda detrás de él. Estaba acorralado.

El gato arqueó la espalda, listo para saltar sobre su presa.

"Buen, gatito. Todos somos amigos aquí. Sólo déjame-"

El gato saltó por el aire. Steve cerró los ojos. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que su final llegaría a las manos (patas) de un viejo y sucio gato callejero?

Steve esperó a que viniera el dolor de ser despedazado. Pero, nunca lo hizo. Lentamente, abrió los ojos.

El gato había sido detenido a mitad del salto por Iron Man. Lo sostuvo en ambos brazos y lo puso en el suelo a pocos pies de distancia de Steve.

"Ahora, ¡largo!" dijo Tony mientras espantaba al gato.

Con un siseo final, el gato se escabulló y los dejó solos en el oscuro callejón.

"¿Tony?"

Tony se quitó la máscara de la cara. "Eres lo peor, ¿lo sabías?" Le ofreció su mano a Steve, quien rápidamente se abrió paso hacia ella.

"Lo sé", dijo Steve con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su lugar en el hombro de Tony. "¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?"

"Lo estaba pensando, y tienes razón. Esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad más rápida para traer al Steve humano. Podría resolverlo con el tiempo, pero quién sabe cuánto tomaría, y-" se detuvo por un momento, preguntándose cómo expresar su frase, "-bueno, los Vengadores te necesitan".

La sonrisa de Steve se ensanchó. "Vamos a hacer esto, entonces".

Los sonidos de los propulsores activándose llenaron los oídos de Steve. Había montado antes en el traje de Iron Man, pero nunca como un tsum tsum. ¿Y si sale volando?

Tony debe haber estado leyendo su mente porque antes de que se fueran, le hizo un gesto para que se metiera dentro de su traje. Steve corrió hacia la parte desenmascarada de Iron Man y entró. Tony se colocó la máscara tan pronto como estuvo seguro de que Steve estaba a salvo dentro.

Steve encontró un lugar cómodo encima de la cabeza de Tony, y descansó dentro de las masas de cabello negro y suave.

Cuando estaban en el aire, Steve le hizo la pregunta que tenía en mente desde que Tony apareció en el callejón. "Cómo hici-"

“Instalé un chip de rastreo en tu escudo cuando te convertiste en un tsum tsum por si alguna vez te perdía en el edificio... o un gato trataba de comerte. Vi que el punto en mi GPS se movía, así que supuse que habías escapado. Bastante útil, ¿no te parece?"

"Realmente piensas en todo, ¿no?"

"Hago lo que puedo". 

La emoción que Steve había soportado lo había agotado, y decidió tomar una siesta antes de que se produjera la batalla.

Alrededor de una hora después, escuchó una voz suave que lo llamaba. "Steve".

Steve se despertó, completamente alerta. A través de los ojos de Iron Man vio que estaban sobrevolando un edificio. Parecía una versión mini de OsCorp, solo que más antigua.

"Voy a entrar", dijo Tony. "Quédate aquí. Si algo sucede, llama a los demás para pedir ayuda. Voy a dejar mi-"

"Yo también voy", interrumpió Steve.

"Déjame que lo agote primero, luego puedes entrar".

"No. Doom es fuerte. Iré".

Quería seguir discutiendo, pero Tony decidió confiar en su Capitán. "Bien. Vámonos".

Tony aterrizó en el techo con un golpe suave y rápidamente examinó la seguridad. El techo estaba despejado. Viernes le advirtió de un par de cámaras en el interior, pero nada que no pudiera evitar. Y, parecía que la única seguridad que tenía este lugar eran los matones colocados en la puerta. Parece que Doom tenía demasiada fe en la ubicación del edificio para garantizar una seguridad adicional. Aunque Tony podía ver por qué. Este podría ser el lugar al que Doom siempre se había teletransportado, y hasta Tony había tardado tanto en encontrarlo. Estaba bien. Pero no lo suficientemente bueno.

Encontró una puerta que llevaba al interior y entró.

Esperaba que estuviera oscuro, por lo que el brillo del edificio lo tomó desprevenido.

"Demasiada luz", Steve repitió lo que Tony estaba pensando.

"Sí". Tony caminó por el pasillo blanco examinando cada puerta que aparecía ante ellos. La mayoría de estas puertas conducían a habitaciones vacías, pero la que estaban mirando en ese momento parecía diferente, y cuando Tony la alcanzó, incluso se sintió diferente. Esta era definitivamente.

Abrió las puertas y se abrió paso. Examinó cada rincón de la habitación.

"No hay nadie aquí", pronunció Steve.

"Eso parece". Tony caminó hacia el escritorio de metal en el centro de la habitación. Estaba limpio. Encendió la computadora de escritorio. La pantalla inmediatamente comenzó a brillar. Tony se acercó rápidamente.

"¿Qué es?", preguntó Steve. Todavía estaba sentado sobre la cabeza de Tony, pero al escuchar su voz, Tony se quitó la máscara y lo puso sobre el escritorio. "Parecen planos".

"Lo son". Tony continuó estudiando los números y las ilustraciones que tenía ante él. "Tal como lo dije. Está alterando su armadura para mejorar su nueva arma".

"Tony..." Steve se había alejado de la pantalla brillante y ahora se estaba enfocando en las enormes puertas en el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

"¿Deberíamos?"

Steve asintió. Se subió a la armadura y se agarró del hombro de Tony.

Con cuidado, Tony empujó las puertas para abrirlas. El pasillo ante ellos estaba oscuro. Esta era una gran diferencia en comparación con el que acababan de usar para llegar. Utilizando la linterna incorporada de su traje, Tony caminó por el pasillo.

Estaba casi esperando una especie de emboscada, pero lograron llegar al laboratorio al final del corredor con facilidad. "Este tipo ama sus laboratorios ocultos", dijo Tony. "Debería considerar tener uno no tan secreto en algún lugar de la ciudad".

"Está muy oscuro. Debe haber una manera de encender las luces aquí".

"Hay un panel allí". Tony cruzó la habitación y comenzó a jugar con los botones del panel. Con unos pocos movimientos, la habitación se iluminó.

Este laboratorio era el doble del tamaño del último que destruyeron. "Wow". Steve no pudo evitar sorprenderse. La sala estaba llena de tecnología y máquinas desconocidas incluso para el propio Tony Stark. "¿Qué es todo esto?"

Tony puso a Steve en una mesa cercana. "Maldición si lo sé". Apagó la característica de luz de su traje.

Steve escuchó a Tony, pero decidió no reprenderlo por su lenguaje. En cambio, caminó sobre la mesa observando las ilustraciones y los planos esparcidos debajo de él. "Es un tipo ocupado".

"No tienes idea".

Tony y Steve se volvieron simultáneamente a la voz atronadora detrás de ellos. La máscara apareció en la cara de Tony una vez más. Instintivamente, ambos tomaron su posición de batalla. Incluso Steve, que se olvidó momentáneamente de su estado actual, se preparó para la pelea que seguramente se producirá.

"Doom", dijo Steve. El Dr. Doom ya no usaba cables, lo que significa que Tony había tenido razón. Había actualizado este nuevo mecanismo, y ahora estaba incluido en su armadura. Se las había arreglado para encontrar una manera de moldear su cerebro y su armadura en el arma definitiva.

El villano más peligroso de los Vengadores miró alrededor de la habitación. Tardó un poco en localizar a Steve, e incluso más tiempo en registrar que esa voz profunda provenía de la pequeña cosa azul que estaba sobre la mesa.

"Sigues vivo".

"Si puedes llamar a esto vivir".

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Doom?" Tony quería respuestas.

"Eres inteligente. Estoy seguro de que lo has descubierto".

Tony se quedó callado. Él tenía algo en mente, pero esperaba que estuviera equivocado.

"Tony..." La voz tranquila de Steve vino desde abajo.

Tony miró a Steve que lo estaba mirando con esos ojos suaves y negros. Entonces, se dirigió a Doom. "Estás tratando de deshacerte de nosotros primero, los Vengadores. Estás tratando de destruir cualquier cosa que se asocie de forma remota con nosotros".

"Sigue..." Doom instó.

"Y entonces..." Tony hizo una pausa. "Entonces, vas a usar eso, esa cosa mental para convertir a las personas de este país en tus pequeños esclavos mentales".

"Casi cierto. Excepto..." Doom dio un paso hacia ellos.

Tony y Steve instintivamente dieron un paso atrás.

"Excepto", continuó Doom. "No es solo el país en el que me estoy enfocando. ¡Me voy a convertir en un DIOS! Gobernaré todo este mundo".

"¡Imposible!", gritó Tony. "No tienes suficiente poder para-"

"¿No?"

El estómago de Tony se revolvió. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Miró a Steve que todavía estaba en modo de batalla. Si no estuviera en una posible situación de vida o muerte, Tony se habría deleitado con esa ternura. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe desde atrás que lo hizo caer de cara contra la pared. Perdió la conciencia durante un minuto o dos y se despertó con el sonido de viernes llamándolo. "¿Señor? ¿Señor?"

"Viernes... comprueba... comprueba los sistemas". Todavía se sentía aturdido por el golpe. Lo habían golpeado justo debajo de su cuello.

“Todos los sistemas son completamente funcionales. Parece que lo único que tomó el impacto fue usted. Y, tal vez su orgullo".

"No ahora, Viernes. ¿Qué me golpeó?"

"Fue una gran fuente de energía mágica".

"¿Mágica? Sabes que no creo en la magia".

"Bueno, señor. Puede que quiera mirar detrás de usted".

Tony sacó su cuerpo de la pared. Esperó a que el mareo perdiera efecto y se calmó. Ahora estaba listo para devolver el ataque diez veces más fuerte. Su traje se encendió mientras se preparaba para usar sus repulsores. Levantó el brazo, apuntó en dirección al atacante y...

Rodeado por su niebla mística y púrpura, el Dr. Stephen Strange dio un paso adelante.

"¿Strange? ¿Que est-"

Otro rayo se disparó contra Tony. Se agachó antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, y derrumbó la pared detrás de él. "¡Tú!" Se volvió hacia Doom. "¿Que hic-"

“Maté dos pájaros de un tiro. Probé las capacidades de mi mecanismo y obtuve el poder necesario para tomar el control del mundo. Con el hechicero más poderoso del universo bajo mi mando, seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para esclavizar a toda la raza humana y hacer que este mundo sea perfecto".

“El mundo no está destinado a ser perfecto, Doom. Los humanos cometemos errores. ¡Por eso somos humanos!

"Ya lo veremos. ¡Strange! Destrúyelo". 

Stephen se lanzó hacia él con toda su fuerza. Tony voló fuera del camino y se lanzó sobre él golpeándolo en la parte baja de la espalda. "¡Strange, reacciona!" Dio un puñetazo en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stephen y retiró su brazo por un segundo, pero fue golpeado por uno de los rayos de Stephen. Tony retrocedió, pero logró mantener el equilibrio.

Stephen lanzó un gancho de derecha a Tony, quien lo bloqueó justo antes de que golpeara su mandíbula. Tony agarró el brazo de Stephen con fuerza y le dio un cabezazo en la frente expuesta.

Cuando Stephen se tambaleó hacia atrás, Tony cargó el rayo repulsor en su palma y lo disparó a su pecho. Stephen bloqueó el disparo con su campo de fuerza mística y lo proyectó de nuevo a Tony.

Tony tomó vuelo una vez más para evitar el ataque entrante, pero Stephen fue rápido en seguirlo.

"Supongo que va a ser un ataque aéreo", dijo Tony mientras disparaba varios láseres a su amigo.

Stephen esquivó todos sus ataques y lanzó los suyos. Se las arregló para rozar el traje de Tony en un par de lugares.

"Está bien, he terminado de ser amable". Tony puso sus botas en máxima potencia y voló en dirección a Stephen.

Doom, que se acercaba a Steve, fue el objeto de la frustración de Tony.

"¡DOOM!" Tony disparó sus rayos y golpeó a Doom en la cara impulsándolo a través de la pared. "Conviértelo de nuev-" Tony fue golpeado por detrás y cayó de rodillas. "¡Ack!"

"Golpe crítico. Los sistemas ahora están al setenta por ciento".

Una sombra se paró frente a él, y no tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para saber a quién pertenecía.

"¡Tony!" Steve había estado observando todo el asunto desde su lugar en la mesa. Estaba tan absorto en la batalla que no había notado que Doom se acercaba a él. Pero, ahora estaba preocupado. Stephen Strange era el aliado más poderoso que tenían. Era un gran hechicero, y ahora Steve estaba presenciando por qué.

"Quédate atrás, Steve. Tengo esto". Tony se levantó y miró a Stephen. "Vamos, Strange. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Me sorprendería más si sacaras un conejito de un sombrero".

Stephen lanzó un golpe directo en el rostro enmascarado de Tony, pero Tony también dirigió un golpe directo al estómago de Stephen. El hechicero se dobló y recuperó el aliento. Tony se aprovechó de esto y cargó contra su oponente, pero fue demasiado rápido. Stephen dirigió su poder hacia la pierna de Tony y lo lanzó al suelo.

"¡Ah!" La pierna de Tony (su pierna real) había sufrido algún daño. Se sentía como si estuviera envuelto en llamas.

"Los sistemas están ahora en 43 por ciento".

"Gracias, Viernes. Aprecio eso", dijo Tony con sarcasmo.

Stephen vino a él preparado para lanzar otro ataque.

"No me gustan los trucos baratos", dijo Tony mientras disparaba su rayo a los pies de Stephen y lo derribaba, "a menos que yo sea quien los haga". Se levantó y pateó a Stephen directamente en la sien, dejándolo momentáneamente inconsciente. "Eso no va a durar mucho". Tony se dirigió rápidamente hacia el otro doctor.

Un rayo de luz llegó a Tony desde el frente. Lo esquivó y se giró para ver que la mesa detrás de él se pulverizaba. _No la mesa de Steve_ , pensó con alivio.

Doom ya estaba de pie, y tenía ambos brazos dirigidos a Tony.

Disparó más tiros sucesivos. Tony apenas logró esquivarlos todos.

Uno de esos y estoy muerto, pensó.

Detrás de él, podía escuchar a Stephen gemir. Ya se estaba recuperando. Tenía que actuar rápido. Cargó contra Doom y le dio un golpe en la cara, pero no antes de que Doom le pateara la pierna que ya estaba lesionada.

Tony se estremeció ante el dolor que ahora le recorría el cuerpo, y esa única pausa le permitió a Doom lanzar un poderoso puñetazo que lo hizo estrellarse contra una mesa con grandes monitores y tubos de ensayo.

Doom caminó hacia él, su rayo listo para disparar.

"¡Tony!" Sin pensarlo, Steve saltó entre Doom y Tony.

"¡Capitán América!" Tony gritó y el rayo golpeó a Steve un segundo después.

Tony había cerrado los ojos y los abrió para ver una gran figura acercándose a él. Se acercó más y más hasta que estuvo justo a sus pies.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo", dijo Tony.

"Sí, bueno, preferiría diferentes circunstancias", dijo Steve mientras le sonreía. "¿Necesitas una mano?"

"No. Estoy bien. Sólo voy a descansar un poco".

Steve se apartó de él y alcanzó su escudo.

A Doom le había sorprendido la repentina aparición del Capitán América. "¿Cómo-"

"Tu aparato convierte cualquier cosa en lo que estés pensando en ese momento. Cuando Tony gritó mi nombre, pensaste en mí mientras disparabas tu rayo. Es bastante halagador, de verdad". Sonrió con orgullo ante su propio comentario ingenioso. Detrás de él, Steve escuchó a Tony reírse.

"Muy bien", Doom levantó sus brazos, "solo te destruiré apropiadamente esta vez".

Steve arrojó su escudo a Doom, golpeándolo en la mandíbula y dándole una patada en el estómago, seguido de un codazo en el hombro que condujo a Doom al suelo. Continuó golpeándolo sin sentido hasta que Doom quedó tendido en el suelo. Steve se levantó y buscó algo para retenerlo, pero recibió un golpe en la parte posterior de la rodilla. Se giró para ver a Stephen acercándose a él.

"¡Ve por él, Cap! Déjame a Doomsy. Tenemos que ponernos al día".

Steve cargó contra Stephen y lo lanzó a una mesa. Continuaron lanzándose ataques entre ellos, Steve usando sus puños y Stephen sus explosiones místicas.

Tony todavía estaba tirado en el suelo. Se incorporó y se sentó mientras se apoyaba contra los escombros que había creado. Se quitó la máscara y la arrojó por el suelo. Vio a Doom levantarse. 

Lentamente, Doom se arrastró hacia él. Parecía que Steve le había hecho un poco de daño al viejo Doomsy. El supervillano levantó el brazo y lo apuntó a Tony mientras continuaba su lento acercamiento.

"Más cerca", murmuró Tony. "Vamos... más cerca".

"¿Qué? ¿Está expresando sus últimos deseos, Sr. Stark? Bueno, entonces, espero-"

Tan pronto como Doom estuvo cerca de su alcance, Tony colocó el chip que había tomado de su propio laboratorio (su amuleto de la suerte) en su mano enguantada y lo disparó usando su rayo propulsor. Él había canalizado el último poder de su traje en este único disparo, y tuvo éxito. El chip fue conducido a través de la casi impecable máscara de Doom.

Con un solo comando, "¡AHORA!" Y el clic de un botón, el chip comenzó a sonar. Lento al principio, luego rápidamente. Y entonces...

"¡Aaaah!" El cuerpo de Doom se contrajo cuando su traje se sobrecargó con esa onda de choque. La electricidad surgió de su cuerpo y apareció humo negro dentro de su traje de hierro.

Steve, todavía en medio de su propia batalla, observaba asombrado. "Qué-"

“Lo creé para freír su pequeño juguete. Calculé los ajustes que había hecho y trabajé desde allí. Me imaginé que su traje sería la verdadera fuente de poder, así que lo destruí desde dentro".

Doom yacía en el suelo. "¡Tú!"

"¿Si cariño?"

Doom apuntó a Tony una vez más y disparó, pero movió su brazo en el último momento golpeando el techo en su lugar. El techo comenzó a ceder y el polvo envolvió a los hombres en la habitación. Se derrumbó y grandes pedazos cayeron a su alrededor.

Cuando el polvo comenzó a asentarse, a Tony no le sorprendió lo que vio. Se había imaginado que Doom no había calculado mal su último disparo. Tenía la intención de apuntar al techo, y aprovechó esa oportunidad para hacer su salida.

Doom se había escapado de nuevo.

"Ow, mi cabeza".

"¡Dr. Strange!" Steve lo ayudó a levantarse.

"¿Qué pasó?" Stephen comenzó a frotarse las sienes.

"Doom te convirtió en uno de sus juguetes".

"¿Lo hizo?"

"Sí".

Stephen reflexionó sobre esto por un momento y luego, "¿herí a alguien?"

Steve negó con la cabeza. "Creo que te lastimamos más que tú a nosotros".

"¿Ustedes dos lo detuvieron?"

Steve asintió.

Con una sonrisa, Stephen ofreció sus disculpas y se despidió a los dos. Conjuró su místico humo púrpura y desapareció a su propio santuario.

Steve se acercó a Tony quién estaba en el proceso de quitarse su traje de Iron Man. Con un gruñido, Tony se quitó la última parte que estaba pegada a la espinilla de su pierna lesionada.

"¿Estás bien?" Steve estaba ahora junto a él. Le ofreció su mano.

Tony la tomó y se levantó. Una vez que estuvo de pie, estiró la espalda con un fuerte gemido. "Oh, eso se siente bien". Estiró la pierna y dio unos pasos de práctica. Tenía una leve cojera, tal como había sospechado.

Notándolo de inmediato, Steve le preguntó una vez más si estaba bien, a lo que Tony respondió que sí. Continuó caminando como para demostrarle a Steve que no estaba mintiendo.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? Podríamos llamar a Visión para hacer un análisis o-"

"¡Estoy bien! Honestamente, me gustabas más como un tsum tsum", dijo Tony cuando comenzó a salir del escalofriante edificio, su cojera ya parecía estar disminuyendo.

Cuando Tony estaba a pocos metros de él, y cuando estaba seguro de que estaba oculto de su campo de visión, Steve se permitió sonreír. No era una gran sonrisa, sino una dulce y pequeña sonrisa. Además de los momentos que desafiaron la muerte que había soportado como un tsum tsum (probablemente nunca volvería a mirar a un gato de la misma manera), Steve había disfrutado de la prueba. Las veces que pasó montado en el hombro de Tony y dormitando en su regazo fueron algunos de los mejores momentos que había tenido. Ser testigo del lado protector y cariñoso de Tony, y ser objeto de ello, le había brindado una calidez a Steve que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Por supuesto, nunca le diría esto a Tony.

"Apúrate, Cap. Me está dando hambre".

Steve corrió a medias junto a Tony asegurándose de eliminar la sonrisa antes de que Tony pudiera verla. "¿Shawarma?"

"No. Estoy un poco de humor para... ¿hamburguesa con queso?". Tony miró a Steve y esperó la aprobación.

"Por supuesto. Umm..."

"Llamé a un chofer. Debería estar aquí en cualquier momento", dijo Tony como si leyera la mente de Steve. El incidente del tsum tsum parecía haberlos acercado aún más. "Oye, ¿no hay posibilidad de que te apoyes en mi hombro?"

"No, Stark". Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

"Solo me aseguraba", dijo Tony mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

Salieron del edificio uno al lado del otro y vieron que la limusina negra se acercaba a ellos a unos kilómetros por el camino.

"Sabes", Steve puso su mano en el hombro de Tony, "puede que no pueda montar sobre tu hombro, pero, bueno, tal vez, podrías continuar con los mimos. Honestamente, tenerte a mi disposición fue lo mejor que me ha pasado". Steve le sonrió a Tony, y un brillo cruzó sus ojos azules como una estrella fugaz a través de un cielo despejado.

Tony observó al hombre delante de él. Su cara estaba tan cerca de la suya que podía sentir el calor de su aliento en su mejilla. Tomó su propia mano y la colocó sobre la que Steve tenía en su hombro. Luego, deslizó suavemente la mano de Steve de su hombro. "No me provoque, Capitán".

La limusina estaba ahora frente a ellos y, sin esperar al chófer, Tony abrió la puerta y entró. Steve lo siguió.

Fue agradable poder ver por la ventana de nuevo sin estar apoyado en el hombro de Tony. Observó el paisaje examinando los edificios y las nubes. "¿Crees que-" se había dirigido a Tony para preguntarle sobre el Dr. Doom solo para encontrarlo dormido a su lado. Tony lo tuvo más difícil que Steve estos últimos días. Steve imaginó las noches de insomnio que pasaba sentado en su espacio de trabajo tratando de descubrir cómo deshacer la tsumificación y el tiempo que había pasado buscando el paradero de Doom. Había cuidado a Steve durante este tiempo y lo había protegido innumerables veces. Además de todo eso, todavía tenía que encargarse de los Vengadores y sus propios proyectos de tecnología. Sin mencionar su batalla con Doom no hace más de veinte minutos. Se merecía esta siesta.

Steve mismo también se sentía cansado. Miró por la ventana con los ojos entornados. Se estaban volviendo más pesados con cada segundo. Miró a Tony, vaciló, y luego apoyó la cabeza suavemente en su hombro. Se recostó para tener el mejor sueño que había tenido.


End file.
